


Fantasm

by arohawrites



Series: DREAM [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Baby (ASTRO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dream AU, F/M, Fluff, Folklore, Gen, Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: “So… you thought that I was also punished that’s why I’m here” MJ concluded. “Yeah but it turns out that you’re not”





	1. Mansion

Chapter 1: Mansion

  
“Wake up” MJ felt a gentle shook in his shoulder. _Right_, they are still filming.

  
He opened his eyes and his vision slowly adapted the surroundings. He got up and sat on the bed. “Are you awake now?” The woman asked.

“Yes but can I ask who you are? Are you one of the staffs?” MJ asked back, the woman is not familiar.

  
“No, I’m not ‘one of the staffs’ and I should be the one asking. You’re the one who came to my place”

  
“To your place?” MJ is puzzled, he roamed his eyes and quickly got taken aback. He is inside a room which he had never been to.

“Where am I?” Myungjun freaked out. He clearly remembered being in the set for their new music video.

  
The woman sighed. "We won't get anywhere if we don't answer each other's question you know" MJ realized that the woman is right. He breathed and calmed himself.

  
“Sorry. I’m Kim Myungjun, MJ. Where am I and who are you?” MJ is persistent. He doesn’t have any single idea of how and why he ended up in _someone’s_ place.

_Maybe this is a hidden camera prank? _

  
“As I’ve said, you are in my place and my name is Ro Ha, Ah Ro Ha” The woman answered.

  
“AROHA?” MJ repeated.

"What's with your reaction?” Ro Ha asked curiously, is there something wrong with her name?

  
“N-nothing, it’s just a little coincidence, it’s the name of our fandom” MJ answered. He’s still confused with everything.

  
“Fandom? Are you an actor?” Ro Ha asked, the man is handsome so it’s not impossible.

  
“I’m actually part of an idol group, ASTRO, and we call our fans AROHA. I don’t know how I got here but I’m sure that I’m in the middle of shooting our new music video, well the last time I checked I was there.” MJ explained without pause. He’s starting to get uneasy again, something is not right about the place.

  
“That’s because you’re not in the real world.” Ro Ha revealed after she got the answer she wanted to hear.

  
“What?” MJ is puzzled again.

“Looks like you’re really clueless. I thought you’re like me…” Ro Ha stared outside through the window and continued “To make the long story short, you’re in a dream and your body in the real world is asleep”

  
“So this is my dream?” MJ asked after absorbing what Ro Ha supplemented him.

  
Ro Ha heaved a sigh “That’s the point. This is not your dream and neither mine. I’m one of those we call as ‘lucid dreamers’ or people who can control their dreams but I became too curious until I learned that I can travel in other people’s dream. Something happened and the God of dreams punished me, I was forced to stay in this mansion since then.” Ro Ha explained.

  
“So… you thought that I was also punished that’s why I’m here” MJ concluded. “Yeah but it turns out that you’re not”

  
“How long have you been trapped here?” MJ asked as he’s really curious. “If you don’t mind me asking” He added.

  
“I don’t know, the time here in the dream world is different from the real world.” MJ nodded with realization. “Anyway, I’ll try to help you get out of this place” Ro Ha got up from her seat.

  
“You know how?” MJ exclaimed. Would he need to slap himself to wake up from his dream or something?

  
“This mansion is a gateway to different dreams, all the doors here except this room leads to every single dream. At least that’s what the God of dreams told me” Ro Ha patiently explained.

  
“But if that’s the case, why are you still here? I mean you could’ve entered to your own dream and go back to the real world right?” MJ asked and Ro Ha gave a sad smile, “That’s because I can’t find it. Together with the ability to travel in other people’s dream, I also learned that I can easily go back to my own as to my will but the God of dreams removed that ability to me. So now I have to blindly find my dream, I have to stay here until I find it. That’s my punishment” Ro Ha answered as they went out of the room.

“Woah” MJ exclaimed, it’s his first time seeing a house this huge and antique.

  
“There are endless doors here, how can I find my own dream?” They kept walking but every hallway leads to another hallway of doors.

“It’s your dream, just try to feel something from what is behind those doors.” Ro Ha persuaded.

  
MJ nodded and they continued walking, he kept staring at every door they pass through and finally stop.

“Here” Myungjun touched the wooden door.

“Then let’s go” Ro Ha was about to open the door when MJ stopped him. “Wait, what would happen if I chose the wrong room?” He asked, he obviously afraid of what could happen. Will he get stuck in that dream?

  
“We just have to find the exit of the dream and we’ll automatically be sent back here. It’s what happens every time I end up in someone’s dream. Ro Ha answered.

“Don’t worry, you’re not like me. You’re not exiled so maybe it was all an accident. You’ll find your dream in no time, I’ll help you” Ro Ha assured.

  
“Are you ready?” MJ nodded.

  
She turned the door knob and opened the door. “Here goes nothing” MJ mumbled trying to convince his nervous self.

“We’re here” Ro Ha said and MJ opened his eyes.

  
“Daebak” MJ exclaimed. The door led to a paradise, a beautiful forest.

  
“Is this your dream?” Ah Ro Ha asked. “I-I don’t know and how would I know?” MJ asked still mesmerized with the beauty of the place.

  
“I guess we’re in the wrong dream. It’s your dream so you would surely recognize it” They walked deeper in the forest. It’s not scary and actually breathtakingly beautiful.

“Someone’s over there” Ro Ha caught MJ’s attention and he saw a familiar face which is busy taking pictures of the scenery using a camera.

  
“JinJin!” MJ yelled, Jinwoo stopped on his tracks and turned back.

  
“Hyung?” The two approached the nonchalant Jinwoo. “You’re here too?” JinJin asked the obvious.

“Uhh, you know him?” Ah Ro Ha asked.

  
“Yeah, he’s the leader of our group. Park Jinwoo or JinJin” MJ introduced JinJin. He reluctantly lowered his head for a mini bow, JinJin doesn’t have the slightest idea of what’s happening.

  
“Nice to meet you” JinJin said formally. “Hi, I’m Ah Ro Ha” Ro Ha gave a small smile.

  
“AROHA?”

  
“I’ve got that reaction earlier, yeah that’s my name.” Ro Ha answered, amused on how JinJin and MJ had the same reaction.

  
“Oh, sorry but hyung, mind if you explain what’s happening? I clearly remember that we are in the middle of our shooting” MJ cleared his throat and tried his best to explain the situation.

  
“So this is my dream and you accidentally went here trying to find yours…Woah!” JinJin exclaimed.

“But JinJin, don’t you find it weird? We’re both here so we are both asleep but we are shooting for the MV so the other members would surely wake us, right?”

  
“That’s true… Do you think something happened?” JinJin asked, worried.

  
“Maybe all of us got here at the same time?” Jinwoo swore that he heard that line somewhere in the past but he can’t recall.

  
“What do you think Ro Ha?” MJ asked Ro Ha who is quietly listening.

“Sorry, this is the first time this situation happened so I really have no idea.” JinJin was about to ask something when they’ve heard a loud siren, like an alarm when there’s a fire.

  
“Intruders!” _Someone_ yelled from above.


	2. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ could’ve been laughing but he was too shocked like Jinwoo. Meanwhile, Ro Ha is quite used to this kind of scenario.

Chapter 2: Intruders

  
They all looked up and saw a troop of monkeys as the source of the noise. The monkeys are moving freely from trees to trees while the sound of the alarm is still blasting the place.

The guys are dumbfounded by the scene, especially when other group of animals quickly gathered around them.

“Who are you intruders, what species are you from?” A bunny asked while pointing a carrot at them and the other bunnies did the same like holding a sword.

  
MJ could’ve been laughing but he was too shocked like Jinwoo. Meanwhile, Ro Ha is _quite_ used to this kind of scenario. “Talking animals… What the heck is this dream JinJin?!” MJ managed to whisper to the still astonished JinJin.

“We’re humans” Ro Ha answered calmly and the animals started whispering but too loud for them to hear.

MJ kept hearing the words _Human_? and _First time_.

  
“What is this commotion?!” A loud roar was heard and everyone fell silent. The animals made way for a huge lion. The lion approached them making both MJ and JinJin frozen in their places.

_Great, a lion in the forest._ Ro Ha thought.

  
“Report” The lion ordered and a tiger talked.

“Humans have arrived, leader”

“W-wait, we’ve come in peace. We meant no harm” MJ said while raising his hands in a _we-surrender-manner_.

“Then why are you here?” The lion asked, suspicious of the group's true intention.

  
“We just wanted to get out of this dream” Ro Ha answered and the whispered started again.

“Silence!” The lion roared and the whispers immediately settled down.

“We can’t help you but I know someone who knows the way.” The Lion answered placidly.

  
“Please help us we really need to get out of here” Jinwoo answered this time.

“Hop, lead them to Arianne” The lion said, pertaining to the leader of the rabbits who aimed carrots at them earlier.

“Yes boss!” The bunny gave a salute and others followed.

“Can we come?” The other bunnies asked the leader bunny with pleading eyes.

“Fine. And you, humans, follow me and don’t wander too much or you’ll get lost”

  
“What is this?” A bunny in JinJin’s shoulder asked pointing at the DSLR camera. The other rabbits are also busy bugging MJ and Ah Ro Ha.

“It’s a camera. This thing is used to take a picture.” Jinwoo answered. He's not even bothered that the rabbits are roaming all over his body like he is a playground or something.

“What’s a _picture_? Can we eat that?” The smallest one on top of his head asked.

  
“Woah, they looked like a happy family” MJ commented looking at JinJin being surrounded by rabbits. ASTRO’s leader is currently busy teaching the bunnies how to use the camera.

Ro Ha laughed at MJ’s comment. “You’re right, he’s like the father of those cute rabbits” Ro Ha chuckled.

MJ can't help but to get mesmerized by Ro Ha’s smiling face. The woman's shoulder length hair serenely flows with the streak of wind making her more stunning in MJ's eyes.

“Hey, MJ are you okay?” Ro Ha looked up to see MJ's face and that's when he came back to his senses.

“Sorry, I just spaced out” MJ excused and turned his head to JinJin's direction, a desperate attempt to hide his blushing face.

  
“We’re here” Hop declared.

“Woah” The _humans_ exclaimed.They stopped in front of a lagoon with water so clear that they can see their own reflection.

“Arianne!!” Hop yelled and the blue water started to ripple, _something_ is emerging from the water.

“A mermaid” Ro Ha mumbled with pure amazement. It's her first time to see one, a rare dream indeed.

The mermaid has waist length hair with blue green streaks the same color of her tail. The scales of the mermaid's tail goes up until the upper body making it like a cloth to cover her body.

  
“Oh, we have visitors. Hello” The mermaid greeted warmly and they greeted back.

“They want to know the exit of this dream Arianne” Hop explained. “I see, I know how you can get out of this dream but you have to give something back first.”

“What is it?” MJ asked with a little worry.

“Hmm, let’s see… How about that necklace?” The mermaid pointed on JinJin’s neck. Jinwoo unconsciously held the pendant of his necklace.

“Sorry but this is important to me. Can we give something else?” Jinwoo asked.

“Awe, what a waste, that necklace looked really cute. How about that another thing on your neck, that’s called a camera right? Can I have that?” JinJin nodded and removed the lace of the camera in his neck and hand it to Arianne.

“Please take care of my camera”

  
“I will! Okay, it’s my turn” Arianne opened a shell ornament in her hair and a pearl fell in the water. The pearl produced a massive light enough to lighten up half of the lagoon.

“Jump in the water and it will lead you out of this dream” Arianne instructed.

  
“Hyung, come back as soon as possible okay?” JinJin said, Ro Ha just explained to them that JinJin would be the only who can come back to the real world and his hyung and Ro Ha will go back to the mansion.

“I will” MJ answered.

“This is it” Ro Ha said and they all jumped in the water.

MJ opened his eyes, he's expecting to see a familiar surroundings but his expectation failed him.

“Where are we?” JinJin asked beside him.

“We're in another dream? This is impossible!” Ro Ha exclaimed. She never experienced this occurrence before!

  
JinJin roamed his eyes. “We’re in a ship?”

  
“MJ hyung? JinJin hyung?” The two turned their heads when they heard their name being called by a familiar voice.

“Why are you here in my dream?” Sanha asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it up to here! Yes, I won't stop thanking you😁As usual! Leave a kudos if you think the story deserves it and the comment section is always open for your thoughts!


	3. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The world of dreams is like a webtoon, or an anime. It revolves around the protagonist which is equivalent to the owner of the dream. The parts that doesn’t concern the owner would eventually pass like a blur” Ro Ha explained.

Chapter 3: Pirates

  
“Wait, you know this dream’s owner too?” Ro Ha asked while pointing at Sanha.

“He’s our maknae” JinJin supplied.

  
“Sanha, what did you say earlier? You knew this is a dream?” The brows of MJ furrowed as he realize Sanha's words earlier.

“I’ve been dreaming this scene for a week now.... Maybe because of that captain Ddana Aegyo” Sanha murmured the last phrase but Ro Ha beside him clearly heard it.

  
“Captain Ddana Aegyo?” Ro Ha repeated. “Ah, hehe never mind that” JinJin answered for Sanha.

"But can anyone please explain the situation to me? I’m starting to get confused, are you guys part of my dream or are you _real_?” Sanha spoke, it's a _dream, _anything can happen!

“We're the real deal Sanha and I can prove it by citing one or two embarrassing moments of you” MJ answered with a straight face. JinJin snorted, he's pretty sure that Sanha will believe MJ this time.

"It happened in the dorm, you were--" MJ started and Sanha's eyes widened. “BLAH BLAH BLAH! Okay! Hyung I believe you now!" Sanha stopped MJ before he could spout any of his embarrassing moment.

MJ laughed and nodded. "Good to know that you believe your Hyung" Ro Ha couldn't help but to cackle at MJ's remark, Sanha's blushing face is very cute too.

They explained the situation to Sanha and finally introduced Ro Ha. She got the same reaction about her name but she already expected it this time.

  
“Sanha” Ro Ha called. “Yes, Noona?” 

"Do you know where this ship will head to?" Ro Ha asked. “I remember seeing an island but I was always awaken before I reach land.” Sanha answered with pursed lips, “Are you talking about _that_ island?” MJ pointed the island still far away from their vicinity.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Sanha exclaimed. He's curious of what the island could hold.

“Then we have to go to that island. Maybe it could lead us to the exit of this dream" Ro Ha answered.

  
“Uhh, we have a problem though. Does anyone here knows how to drive a ship?” JinJin asked. They're still miles away from the island. 

Ro Ha casually raised her hand. “I’ll drive, please set the sail.” Ro Ha instructed. The guys did as they were told while Ro Ha went to the control room.

  
“Noona, how did you know how to drive a ship? That's so cool!” Sanha exclaimed. Ro Ha just got out of the control room and joined the group. 

MJ can't help but to get curious too. MJ is amazed on how Ro Ha handles everything smoothly, she's fearless and... really stunning.

“A friend from a dream taught me. I’ve been here for a while so I can drive almost everything in the world of dreams." Ro Ha answered.

JinJin who went back from exploring the ship quietly watched the group. He discreetly sat beside MJ and poked his side making MJ jolt in his seat.

"She might melt if you stare like that" JinJin whispered.

"I'm not!" He strongly denied and quickly checked if Ro Ha heard their conversation. Luckily, she's busy playing with Sanha.

He sighed in relief, "You can't fool me, hyung. You obviously have a big crush on Ro Ha noona" JinJin grinned, MJ gestured him to be quiet.

"We're already near the island" Ro Ha declared, amazement and wonder grew from the men's faces.

They soon landed and set the anchor. JinJin found the wooden plank from his little tour in the ship which they use as a bridge to go down in the shore.

  
It is a vast island but it looked inhabited since they can see houses not so far away from their location.

“So are we going to that village?” JinJin asked.

“I guess so, we can ask them if they know the whereabouts of the exit” Ro Ha responded while peeking over the houses nearby.

They walked and approached the village. A woman is busy sweeping the yard, some kids are playing and many more normal things are happening in the village.

“Uhm, excuse me” MJ politely approached a woman but she suddenly freaked out. “P-Pirates!” The woman screamed and everyone around became alarmed.

Many ran to their houses and shut their doors while a group of village men came to JinJin’s group armed with ax and other farming equipment.

“Leave our village at once. We don’t have anything valuable here so leave us alone!” A man in front declared.

  
“Now I miss the bunnies pointing carrots at us earlier” MJ mumbled. The villagers are marching forward making the group step back.

“W-wait! We’re not pirates.” Sanha reasoned out, he's terrified with all the deadly equipment pointed to them.

“That’s true, we are travelers and we just happen to pass by to ask for directions” Ro Ha explained.

"How would we know that you're telling the truth?" another man asked with clear suspicion.

"I know you've been visited by a lot of pirates judging from your reaction. You _know_ that they wouldn't dare attack without safety in numbers" the villagers settled down when Ro Ha spoke. They know that she is right.

\--

  
“Please let us serve you some food and drinks as an apology” A villager said as they were humbly invited into one of the houses in the village.

“Thank you very much” JinJin politely said and others did the same.

“Forgive us for the rough welcome. We’re just protecting our small village, I hope you understand." Ro Ha nodded in response. 

"By the way, you’ve mentioned that you want to ask for directions?” the wife of the villager spoke as she put the food in the table. 

“We are actually finding the exit of this dream” Ro Ha stated since the guys are busy slurping the food.

“You’re in the right path but the exit is still in the next island to the north. Are you really sure you’re going? That place is very dangerous” The man warned.

“Why?” Sanha asked with curiosity.

“That island is known as the dragons’ den! Our ancestors have warned us to never approach that place unless you want to die and get eaten by the dragons residing in the island" The woman answered with terror.

\--  
“Is there another way to get out of this dream?” Sanha asked when they came back at the ship.

“You have to wake up but we’re going to get stuck here until you sleep again” Ro Ha answered.

“So we don’t really have any other choice” MJ mumbled.

  
“Noona, can I ask something?” Jinwoo asked, “Sure, what is it?”

“Just curious, ‘cause everyone has different dreams right? And I’ve read that people don’t actually have a single dream everytime they sleep so…” JinJin stopped, he doesn’t know how to explain his own question.

“You’re asking how can someone only have one ‘space’ for their dreams? Am I right?” Ro Ha responded.

"Yes" JinJin nodded. 

  
“I believe you’ve encountered instances that you wake up from a dream and felt like it got cut off, then when you sleep it continues, right? Or sometimes the situation is changed but there is the same setting” The three nodded.

“That’s because you still haven’t found the exit of that dream and once you have, you would either wake up or go to another part of your dream." Ro Ha patiently explained.

"Woah" Sanha is listening attentively, as if he's in a class lecture.

"Just assume that every single person has their own world and _dreaming_ is like travelling to that world. When you are finished in one place then you’ll go to another part of your own dream world. It is also true that we can have multiple dreams in one sleep because the time here greatly differs from the real world, too many that we only remember few of them or absolute nothing.” Ro Ha continued.

"Then how about the people in our dream, are they all aware that they're just part of our dreams? and we also have dreams where we interact with people in the real world right? How is that possible?" Sanha has so many questions too.

"Most of them are aware, some don't. And yes, People from the real world can exist in the dream world too. For short, we can exist in other people's dream but it's not _us_" Ro Ha relayed everything she knows to them.

She understand how curious they are because she _is_ too. Ro Ha learned so many things in this world which she would never learn in the real world.

  
“But you never encountered two or more people with connected dreams” MJ spoke. He's getting more and more curious of _why _does it have to happen to them.

"Yes, lucid dreamers can travel across dreams but I never heard of overlapping dreams. It's a first time for me" 

  
The group stayed outside trying to enjoy the scenery. “Come to think of it, it’s my first time riding a huge ship like this. The sea is really beautiful” MJ commented. He watched how the ship create waves as they ship across the vast ocean.

“You think this would be over once we reach the end of this dream?” Sanha suddenly asked.

“Maybe yes? Or maybe we’ll get to another member’s dream?” JinJin theorized.

  
Ah Ro Ha got out of the control room and approached the group. “According to the information given to us, we're going to arrive at the next island tomorrow morning” Ro Ha informed.

“So it’s still a long way” Sanha commented and Ro Ha gave a smile.

“The world of dreams is like a webtoon, or an anime. It revolves around the protagonist which is equivalent to the owner of the dream. The parts that _doesn’t_ concern the owner would eventually pass like a blur” Ro Ha explained.

  
“So it means…” Sanha mumbled. They all peered above and saw how the sun set in a fast forward motion.

“Whoa! It’s already night time” JinJin exclaimed while looking around.

The night didn’t last long and immediately passed until dawn.

“We’re almost there” Ro Ha stated. MJ looked ahead and it's true, they are few meters away from the new island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter 3! Thank you for sticking in the story!😍


	4. Dragon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I've experienced them, mostly in children's dreams.” Ro Ha looked at Sanha. MJ and JinJin did too, they're all thinking the same thing.
> 
> “W-why are you glaring at me?”

Chapter 4: Dragon’s den

“I just hope we won’t get eaten by those… dragons” Sanha mumbled. He's becoming more nervous as the ship arrives to its destination.

“Hey, don’t be afraid. You're the owner of this dream, we can handle this" Ro Ha tried to comfort the scared maknae but it didn't give much comfort to Sanha.

“Just a quick question, Dragons are huge creatures that breaths fire right? How can we get pass them without getting cooked alive?" MJ asked, he's also afraid of what can happen.

“Hmm, it depends? We can be lucky enough and discover that the dragons are actually friendly contrary to what the villagers have said then they would let us pass. If not, we have to sneak out or worse, we really have to fight them. It really varies on the owner of the dream” Ro Ha answered casually.

  
“Don’t tell me you’ve experienced all of those?!” MJ answered. He almost forgot that Ro Ha has been stuck in the dream world for only-gods-know-how-long.

“I've experienced them, _mostly_ in children's dreams.” Ro Ha looked at Sanha. MJ and JinJin did too, they're all thinking the same thing.

“W-why are you glaring at me?”

“Knowing Sanha, it would be friendly dragons. That's for sure” MJ tried to lighten up the mood.

“Right, JinJin-ah?” MJ wanted to convince himself more than anyone.

“Right” JinJin agreed, trying to be optimistic.

Sanha tries to remember any dreams he had that contain any dragons but his mind gave him nothing.

They arrived at the new island.

"Let's go" Ro Ha looked back when no one responded. Sanha is staring into space, Jinwoo is biting his lips nervously and MJ is just looking around, obviously anxious.

  
“Guys, calm down”

MJ gave a nervous laugh. “What are you talking about? We’re calm” Ro Ha snorted. 

“Really, eh? You guys are all sweating with bizarre faces. Don’t worry, I’m with you, we got this.” Ro Ha gave them a reassuring smile.

  
Ro Ha led the way through the forest while the guys are quietly following behind.

“She’s really fearless” JinJin spoke.

“Yeah” MJ answered without much conviction. For some reason, the more time they spent with Ro Ha, the more he feels lonely for her.

MJ can see how much Ro Ha wanted to help. She's been trapped in the dream world all alone. Ro Ha doesn't want the same thing to happen for ASTRO.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Sanha asked, shaking MJ’s shoulder to get him back to reality… the _dream_ reality.

“What?” MJ is drowned in his own thoughts.

  
“You’re spacing out” JinJin tilted his head, he's been trying to figure out what is bothering MJ.

“Something wrong?” Ro Ha heard their conversation and stopped on her track.

“It’s nothing” MJ smiled, hiding his sudden worries.

“You look tired, let’s rest first?” Ah Ro Ha suggested. MJ was about to refuse but Sanha answered first.

“Yes! My feet are killing me” Sanha complained.

“I think we should do that” JinJin also agreed.

  
Ro Ha sat beside Sanha in the nearest log. JinJin did the same, sitting on the large roots of a tree and pulled MJ to sit beside him.

JinJin quietly watched Ro HA playing with Sanha. Ah Ro Ha wears a simple purple dress that suits her skin tone and a small sling bag which they have no idea what’s inside.

“Hey hyung” JinJin called but MJ didn't respond. He's obviously distracted.

"Are you that head over heels to Ro Ha Noona? You're spacing out the whole time" JinJin asked in a low tone. He's teasing MJ, but he really wanted his hyung to open up.

  
“Eh? No! That’s not it!” MJ yelled, he can feel his ears heating up with embarrassment.

“What’s with you hyung?” Sanha asked, surprised by MJ’s sudden outburst. Ro Ha is surprised too.

“A-ah nothing, I’m just vocalizing.” JinJin snorted at MJ’s lame excuse.

MJ stood and walked ahead because of shame while Jinwoo has that smirk stamped on his face.

The others followed MJ. “Why is he so flustered, what are you talking about earlier?” Sanha kept bugging their leader but JinJin won’t give anything away.

  
Meanwhile, Ro Ha walked faster to keep up with MJ. “MJ, are you okay?” Ro Ha asked.

“Yeah, forget about what happened earlier. JinJin and I are just...talking about something” MJ gave another excuse.

“Are you worried that you won’t see your own dream?” Ro Ha asked, she knows that MJ is bothered about something.

“Not really. Don't worry, it's really nothing" MJ smiled to assure Ro Ha. He didn't want her to be worried anymore.

  
“If you say so. Anyway, your group really looks close. It makes me want to see your other members.” MJ's mood immediately lit up by her compliment.

“We’ve been together for years even before our debut, we’re a real family.” The conversation kept rolling that they almost forgot that there are guys existing behind them.

“Looks like they forgot about us” JinJin commented.

  
“Eh? It’s the first time I saw M hyung with that kind of smile. Maybe he has a crush on Ro Ha noona?” Sanha giggled and JinJin laughed with him.

“What’s funny?” Ro Ha asked curiously, finally they were noticed.

“MJ hyung has a cru-mhhpp!” JinJin leapt and covered Sanha’s mouth while clinging into Sanha’s neck. Sanha was forced to lower down since he is a lot taller than JinJin.

“Don’t mind this kid, he’s still a baby so he talks nonsense.” Jinwoo answered. He finally let go of Sanha and the poor maknae desperately gasped for air.

  
“Do you guys know where are we going exactly?” JinJin asked later on. They’re walking for hours already.

“Dragons usually live on high places, that’s why we’re hiking” Ro Ha answered.

“This is so tiring” Another complain from Sanha.

“This is your dream, stop complaining” MJ said brightly like he came from a good rest.

Sanha poked Jinwoo in the cheeks and whispered. “Hyung, MJ hyung is starting to creep me”

  
“There's a cave” MJ pointed the cave nearby.

“Is that the dragon's den?” Sanha asked.

“Let’s find out” Ro Ha answered and entered the cave, the guys looked at each other and finally followed.

“I can’t see anything!” Sanha exclaimed and clung to MJ. Suddenly, the torches in the walls lit up and illuminated the place.

“Whoa, who did that?” MJ asked, amazed and somehow scared at the same time.

  
“I think it’s Sanha” Ah Ro Ha answered.

“Me? How?” Sanha asked with utter confusion.

“This is your dream so you have control over this realm. For short, you can be a lucid dreamer, people who are conscious that they are dreaming, and with practice, they can control their dreams.” Ro Ha explained while looking around.

  
They continue walking and the cave became more spacious as they move forward.

“Woah” JinJin exclaimed, he never thought he'll see more peculiar things aside from the talking animals and the mermaid in his dream.

“Real dragons” MJ mumbled looking up at the dragons flying at the vast space above.

“Shh, keep it low so they won’t notice us” Ro Ha instructed. They continued walking cautiously with the dragons flying above.

They’ve reached a narrow upward pathway, the group had to walk sideways so they won't fall.

"Be careful" Ro Ha reminded them as they all take baby steps through the pathway.

MJ is doing his best to focus in walking instead of looking below. Sanha is just freaking out, he's holding JinJin's hand tightly. 

"Yah! Keep it down, we'll be in more trouble if they notice us!" JinJin found the time to even scold Sanha in that situation.

Everyone breathed in relief when they finally reached the top, but the relief quickly extinguished when they saw an old bridge.

“We have to cross to the other side” Ro Ha mumbled.

  
_ “Why do I have this feeling of De Je Vu?”_ Sanha asked to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! This is a filler chapter but still!😂As usual, hit kudos if you find the story worth it and if you have anything to say, the comment section is always open! Love lots💕💕


	5. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I know who among you is the owner of this dream?” Gardenia asked while slightly tilting her head.

Chapter 5: Old Memories

"I think the bridge can manage all of us, let's go" Ro Ha instructed, four of them crossed the bridge while clinging in the bridge's feeble ropes.

They've reached the middle part of the bridge when a strong wind from below made the bridge sway hard.

“Hold tight!” JinJin yelled and clung harder to the ropes.

Ro Ha stumbled but MJ quickly caught her. Sanha on the other side did as he was told. His knees are shaking and his mind is blank.

_Why did it have to happen, in his own dream to top it all?_

  
The strong wind slowly died and a group of winged people emerged from below.

“Who dares to enter our territory?” said by a woman with enormous white scaly wings.

All of them have wings that resemble a dragon, pointy ears and scales covering their body. Other than that, they have human appearance.

  
“P-please don’t eat us” MJ quickly negotiated but the dragon people could only laugh.

“Why would we eat you? Humans are making such extravagant stories about us” One with the red wings spoke with a loud hearty voice.

“So you won’t hurt us?” JinJin asked, he's simply hoping that the dragons would just let them pass through.

“If you have a good explanation of why you dared to enter our den, then we might consider” The woman with white wings responded.

“We are informed that the exit of this dream is inside your den. We didn't intend to barge in but we really have to get out of this dream” Ro Ha explained after recovering. She's used with dangerous situations but it doesn't give her the immunity for being dizzy.

  
The winged people took a glance with each other nodded. “We will let you” one of the _dragons_ announced.

“Thank goodness” A wave of relief hit the group.

They crossed the bridge and the dragons set foot on the other side except for the woman with white wings which waited for them at the end of the bridge.

“I shall lead you to the end of this place” The woman spoke and everyone followed her.

  
“Thank you..." Ro Ha trailed off, realizing that she doesn't know the woman's name. 

“I’m called Gardenia” The woman supplied.

"Thank you for believing us, Gardenia. I’m Ro Ha, this is MJ, JinJin and Sanha. Again, thank you for escorting us” Gardenia nodded in response.

The guys on the other hand are simply mesmerized by another peculiar creature in front of them.

"We dragons can see truth in humans' words and we all saw your clear intentions." the woman paused, "Can I also ask a question?" Gardenia hesitantly asked.

“What is it?” MJ responded.

“Can I know who among you is the owner of this dream?” Gardenia asked while slightly tilting her head. 

“It’s me” Sanha reluctantly answered, still not used to the _dream owner_ thing.

“Ah, I see” Gardenia didn't react further after her question. It made Sanha curious of why she even asked.

  
“This is the end of the cave and the also the exit of this dream” Gardenia revealed.

“Woah, it’s beautiful here” Ro Ha said appreciating the flowers freely blooming near the exit of the cave.

“What would happen if we cross this?” Sanha asked. He needs to know what to anticipate.

“Just like earlier, you two either come back in the real world or we end up in someone's dream again” MJ hoped that it would be the last of the overlapping dream.

  
“Wait” Gardenia stopped them before they can cross the exit. She picked up a pink carnation and approached Sanha. 

Gardenia leaned and Sanha received a peck in the cheeks before he can even react.

Sanha blushed like a tomato in the span of seconds.

“Maybe you forgot but I won’t, you saved me once. Thank you for fulfilling your promise of coming back” Gardenia bared her wings and flew away after waving goodbye.

She doesn't need to ask who is the owner of the dream because she clearly remember his face but Sanha didn't.

“Hey Sanha, what is that?” MJ asked with a teasing smile. JinJin have the same expression.

“That flower… A pink carnation. In flower language it means that _I'll n_ever_ forget you_"Ro Ha realized that Sanha might've been in this dream but he cannot recall it anymore.

Sanha had a vague flashback.

_He's much younger in his memory. He doesn't know why but he's running with someone. Sanha recalled holding her hand tightly and he only let go after they found a place to hide._

_They took refuge a_ _ huge tree. "Stop crying, you're safe now" He's talking with someone._ _.._

_ A girl with white wings._

_He remember waking up and _ _mentioning his dream to Minhyuk. "Hyung, I think I met my guardian angel in my dream but I'm the one protecting her"_

“Noona, can you put this in your bag?” Sanha politely asked Ro Ha.

“Sure” Sanha handed the flower to Ro Ha and she gently placed the flower's stem inside the bag and let the flower poke out from the bag.

  
“So...let’s go?” JinJin points the exit but still chuckling because of Sanha's blushing face.

“Look at this kid, you’re still blushing” MJ said and both Ro Ha and JinJin snorted.

“I’m blushing?” Sanha asked nonchalantly and held his face consiously.

  
“Let’s just hope this would lead us to the real world" Jinwoo mumbled. They finally went through the exit and next thing they knew is they were swallowed by a strong light.

  
Everyone opened their eyes, “Is this another dream?” Sanha guessed.

"Wait, where are we going?" MJ asked, they're sitting in the last seat of a school bus.

No one answered MJ, they're all clueless.

The bus halted inside a school grounds.

They went out of the bus, “Are you familiar with this place?” Ro Ha asked looking around.

“Yeah, we are in Hanlim. All of us except MJ hyung graduated or still studying here.” JinJin answered, he already recognized the place the moment he saw the school's gate.

  
“Then are we in one of the hyungs’ dream?” Sanha immediately assumed.

“We should start exploring the place to find the owner of this dream” Ro Ha answered, she hopes that her hunch is wrong.

“But don’t you feel it? Something’s off with this place, It's creepy” MJ spoke. He embraced himself as he felt cold wind brushing his arms. The whole place is giving him a goosebump!

“Maybe because there are no people except us here outside?” Sanha tried to see it in a brighter light. 

“The classes might be starting that’s why there’s no one outside” JinJin added, though he can also feel the atmosphere getting heavier as they stay in the place..

  
“I agree with MJ, something’s not right here but we still have to enter the buildings. We need to find the owner of this dream” Ro Ha stated.

“So where should we start?” MJ asked while looking at the maknae and the leader.

“How about the Music building?” JinJin suggested. They all agreed and entered the building.

“It’s starting to get really creepy here” Sanha mumbled. The place is identical as in the real world. He always walks in the same path and his classroom is one floor away too.

The only thing he noticed is how the hallway looks longer than the usual and it's making the place more creepy than it should be.

“Shall we go upstairs?” Ro Ha suggested. They all walk with caution as if they planned the whole thing.

They reached the second floor and the lights in the rooms were all dead except for the room at the end.

“The lights are open in that room” MJ was the one who noticed.

  
They took a peek and saw a man sitting at the front row. “Isn’t that Eunwoo?” Jinwoo quickly recognized Dong Min’s back.

“Oh, you’re right” MJ said and pushed the door so it would fully open.

“MJ wait!” Ah Ro Ha warned but it was too late.

“Eunwoo hyung!” Sanha called as soon as MJ opened the door.

  
Eunwoo turned his head at the group. “Get out!” Ro Ha pulled everyone out and shut the door closed.

“Wh-what is that?” Sanha stuttered. Clearly it wasn’t Eunwoo, he looks like him but the eyes are nothing but void and no human can turn his head 360 degrees!

“We have to find your friend and get out of here fast or your friend can die!” Ro Ha exclaimed.

  
“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for dropping by! Love lots💕💕


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhm, MJ” Ro Ha called.
> 
> “Can you let go of my hand now?”

Chapter 6: Nightmare

  
“Listen carefully, this is a _nightmare_. What you saw earlier is a soul eater. It would copy your appearance if you look at them in the face for a period of time. If we don’t find the exit of this dream immediately, your friend’s soul along with ours will be trapped here forever” Ro Ha explained fast yet detailed.

  
“Let’s go” Jinwoo instructed and the group hurriedly move their way towards the third floor.

They checked every classroom and sometimes see a soul eater. MJ almost tripped while running to one 

“Where is Eunwoo hyung?” Sanha exclaimed as he catches his breath, others are doing the same.

“Let’s go to the next floor!” MJ said after a very short break.

They ran towards the third floor and were very terrified. The rooms are filled with Soul eaters but the creatures are not going out of the room for some reason.

  
“This is no use, this place is huge. He can be in another building.” JinJin is starting to get frustrated.

“His name…” Ah Ro Ha mumbled.

“What? Whose name?" Sanha heard Ro Ha's mumbling.

“Call his name” Ro Ha answered, “Call him by his true name.” Ro Ha added since she noticed that JinJin and MJ are using stage names.

“He would hear it” Ro Ha explained to answer with the guy’s confused faces.

“Lee Dong Min, it’s his real name” 

\--

  
Eunwoo is confused; he doesn’t know why he ended up in his old school. He was walking alone in the corridors when he saw a guy at a corner.

"Excuse me?" He called. The man didn't respond so Eunwoo decided to approach him.

"Sir?" Eunwoo called, the man finally faced him. Eunwoo felt his knees weaken. All the colors escaped his face.

The man has no face!

Eunwoo stepped back with his eyes wide open with shock. The blank face slowly took form and more to Eunwoo’s horror, it copied his face.

His legs finally managed to move and he quickly ran and hid inside a comfort room, he was trembling in fear as he locked the door.

  
_Where is he? What is this place?!_

  
“Lee Dong Min!” He heard his real name, the voice is familiar... but what if it’s a trap?

His mind is all mixed up. He's torn between opening the door because it sounded like his JinJin hyung and the fact that it might be another creature.

After all the contemplating, he still decided not to open the door. 

_He is afraid to do so._

“Yah! Lee Dong Min! Cha Eun Woo where are you?!” he heard another familiar voice and it sounded really near.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and slightly opened the door to peek. “MJ hyung?” he mumbled.

He saw MJ together with Ro Ha. MJ luckily saw him and pointed at him.

“Eunwoo!”

  
“Hyung is that really you?” Eunwoo asked and he saw his other members coming.

"Yes, it's us." JinJin assured him. He can see how scared Eunwoo is.

“We have to get out of here” Ro Ha spoke.

“C-can someone please explain to me what’s happening, where are the others? And those creatures with no face…” Eunwoo shivered as he remembered what happened earlier.

"Hyung, the soul eaters might see us!" Sanha exclaimed as he nervously looks at the nearby classroom filled with Soul eaters.

“This is just a dream, _your_ dream but unfortunately, this one is a nightmare. We will all die in reality if we don’t find the exit of this dream." Eunwoo doesn't know how exactly it happened but he knew that Ro Ha's telling the truth.

"So decide, you are the owner of this dream so you should know where to go. Just think of a place which can be the exit of this dream.” Eunwoo is silent for a moment, he is trying to absorb everything.

  
“Let’s get out of this building” Eunwoo nodded his head with determination. 

They hustled their way and reached the lower floor. The other members explained the situation and introduced Ro Ha along the way.

The group reached the stairs leading the ground floor but were taken aback seeing the corridor crowded with soul eaters.

“Don’t look at them in the face” Ro Ha quickly ordered.

“What should we do?” MJ asked. They are still stuck in the stairs.

  
“Those creatures can’t do anything to us as long as they wouldn’t get to copy our faces. We’ll cross them without looking at them understand?” The guys can’t grasp at the fact that they need to cross the corridor full of soul eaters.

  
“Understand?” Ro Ha repeated. The guys half-heartedly responded.

Ro Ha held MJ’s hand, “We will get out of this dream, all of us” Ro Ha spoke with conviction.

Eunwoo and JinJin exchanged knowing glances as they saw MJ staring at his hand and Ro Ha's entwined together.

Sanha grabbed Jinwoo’s arms and clung like a kid, Eunwoo also held Sanha’s hand and they went down with Ro Ha's signal.

  
They slowly walked trying not to mind the faceless soul eaters that are scattered in the way.

Sanha almost screamed when he accidentally bumped at one soul eater but Eunwoo managed to cover his mouth.

It took them about ten minutes to reach outside.

“We got out, we're alive” MJ said as he tries to even out his breathing, what they did made him really nervous.

“Uhm, MJ” Ro Ha called.

“Can you let go of my hand now?”

  
“Sorry!” MJ scratched the back of his head with embarrassment while the other members kept smiling like fools.

“Now all we have to do is find the exit” Ro Ha said and everyone looked at Eunwoo.

“I’m not sure about this but I think the exit of this dream is the main exit of the school too.”

  
“Let’s go” The guys led the way.

"Wow, I never thought I'll say this... But I miss going here" JinJin can't help but recall good memories of his high school.

“Me too, we should visit the school again sometime,” Eunwoo answered.

“Maybe we can perform at some event too?” MJ added. The good memories overshadowed their fears.

“So... how can we know if this is the exit of this dream,” Eunwoo asked without thinking of what would happen once they got out.

  
“We will only know if we go through the gates” Jinwoo explained.

“Let’s get out of here,” MJ said and pulled Eunwoo with him. The others casually followed.

  
Eunwoo can’t help but close his eyes as the strong ray of light radiated in the place.

The light slowly faded, everyone opened their eyes and slowly adjusted their eyes with the surroundings.

“Where are we?” MJ asked as he scans the place which is full of nothing but sand.

“A desert?” Eunwoo answered, uncertain.

“And since _when_ did we change clothes?” JinJin exclaimed as he realized that everyone’s outfit has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it's been a while😭Thank you for patiently waiting!


	7. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So the camera was with me when I fell asleep?” Jinwoo concluded.
> 
> “And Rocky was eating the energy bar then he fell asleep?” JinJin snorted with MJ's remark.
> 
> "But the energy bar is unopened" Rocky answered. Ro Ha shook her head, this conversation will lead to nowhere.

Chapter 7: Progress

JinJin continued inspecting his _new_ outfit which he only sees in movies with desert and pyramids.

“At least our getups are appropriate with our setting” Ro Ha said taking the topic lightly, it was a dream after all. Anything can practically happen.

"And we'll get sunburn if we wore the same clothes" Eunwoo added.

“So… whose dream is this one?” Sanha started looking around but he all he can see is vast land of sand.

  
Meanwhile, the nonchalant Rocky was travelling in the desert with the camel he met along the way.

He doesn’t know how he ended up in the middle of a desert but well, he needs to get some help.

“Mr. Camel, do you think we’ll bump into someone and help us?” Rocky asked the camel and it made a sound which rocky positively translated as ‘yes’.

They continued walking, Rocky's hope is starting to deplete but it quickly filled up when he saw a group of people not so far to his location.

  
He quickly walked towards the crowd with the camel.

“Excuse me?” Rocky called and everyone turned their heads. 

“Hyung?”

  
“Rocky!” Jinwoo exclaimed.

“Let me guess, another member of your group?” Ro Ha asked and MJ nodded.

“Hyung what are we doing here? And who is that woman, is she MJ hyung’s girlfriend?” The random follow up question of Rocky made everyone snicker, except for MJ and Ro Ha who are both blushing.

  
“Sorry, our Rocky is really quick on assuming things.” JinJin apologized for Rocky’s careless remarks.

“Anyway, now that we have found him... well he found us. We can now find the exit of this dream” Jin Jin said.

“Dream?” Rocky asked with knitted eyebrows. Jinwoo looked at Eunwoo with a please-do-the-explaining-this-time look. Eunwoo explained the situation with synthesized details.

  
“So that’s how I got here” Rocky nodded with realization.

“And we have to find the exit so all of you can come back to the reality” Ro Ha added after the guys introduced her to Rocky.

  
“But Rocky hyung, how did you end up with this camel?” Sanha asked, the camel kept staring at Sanha and it's starting to creep him.

“Ah, I saw Mr. Camel alone somewhere and he looked tired. I gave him the energy bar that I have and he followed me until here” Rocky casually explained. 

Ro Ha is wondering if Rocky is just casual about everything or just nonchalant.

“How did you manage to bring an energy bar in a dream anyway?” Eunwoo wondered.

  
“He can be holding the energy bar before he fell asleep, that’s one way to bring an existing thing in reality here in the dream world.” Ro Ha explained.

“So the camera was with me when I fell asleep?” Jinwoo concluded.

“And Rocky was eating the energy bar then he fell asleep?” JinJin snorted with MJ's remark.

"But the energy bar is unopened" Rocky answered. Ro Ha shook her head, _this conversation will lead to nowhere._

  
“Let’s go, deserts are dangerous so we should not stop at one place for a long time” Ro Ha later said, she's hoping they won't encounter a sand storm.

“It’s so hot in here” Sanha complained as he wipe the sweat all over his face using his top.

“Oh, what is that?” MJ exclaimed while poking JinJin.

“That’s… a pyramid right?” JinJin answered as he struggle to see from the thick air filled with sand.

  
“It can be the exit of the dream! Right? Right?” Sanha is too excited to get out of Rocky's dream. He doesn't like the high temperature of the dream.

“It can be, what do you think Rocky?” Ro Ha passed the question to the owner.

“I’m not sure but I really want to see what’s inside the pyramid.” Rocky responded.

Ro Ha can't help but to smile because of Rocky's answer. She remember herself from Rocky, curious and adventurous. Unfortunately, the adventures she enjoyed became her punishment.

Now all she wish is to go back to reality and maybe...meet these chaotic boys again.

"So are we going?" Eunwoo asked looking straight to JinJin but he only shrugged.

“I think it's worth trying” Ro Ha answered.

"Then let's go!" Sanha is still enthusiastic about leaving the place.

They started walking towards the pyramid's direction.

  
“Woah” Rocky exclaimed as they finally saw the pyramid upclose.

“But where is the entrance?” Eunwoo looked around.

“Maybe it’s on the other side?” MJ suggested and they travelled around the pyramid but they failed to see any entrance.

“Oh, bummer. We’ve wasted our time” MJ complained and leaned his back at the wall of the pyramid.

A brick in MJ’s back was pushed back. The ground started shaking which caused everyone to panic.

“Hyung, what did you do?!” Sanha blurted out while clinging to Rocky's shoulder.

  
“I don’t know!” MJ yelled back while trying to maintain his balance. A portion of the pyramid’s wall moved and the earthquake finally stopped...

“An entrance” Rocky realized after recovering from shock because of the earthquake.

“Looks like we have to thank MJ hyung for this” JinJin said as he try to see what’s inside the dark pyramid.

"Let's go?"

"It's too dark" Eunwoo hesitated. The torches attached to the walls lit up, revealing the way inside.

“Woah, how did that happen?” Rocky is simply amazed.

MJ patted his back. “It’s a dream, anything can happen”

  
“Yeah, we even saw talking animals and a mermaid in my dream” Jinwoo told.

“And Sanha got another kiss in the cheeks, by a dragon woman” MJ supplied and everyone snickered except for Sanha whose blushing again.

“Another kiss? What do you mean?” Ro Ha suddenly asked.

“He got his first kiss when we did our web drama as part of the pre-debut promotions” Eunwoo told while cackling.

“Oh, that looks cute. I really hope I can go back to reality to watch it" 

"We're wishing the same thing for you Noona" JinJin answered while MJ remained silent.

  
They went forward and saw a series of stairs leading underground.

“Looks like this is a long run” Ro Ha commented.

“Are we going down? It looks creepy” Eunwoo is obviously scared, he's been through enough horror in his dream.

“Stop being a coward Eunwoo, you’ve been to the jungle and a nightmare. We can probably survive this” MJ spoke to cheer Eunwoo.

“You can’t blame me, soul eaters still haunts my mind.”

“Let’s go” Rocky persuaded, he went down first with the camel.

They reached the ground floor and saw multiple rooms.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this" MJ mumbled.

They entered the first room.

“W-what is that?” Eunwoo asked though he already have a very bad idea.

They're staring at three containers resting at the middle of the room. “Is it just me or they looked like…coffins?” Sanha stuttered and as if on cue, the lid of the coffins opened and creature rose from the coffins.

“M-Mummy!!” MJ screamed, everyone panicked and jolted to different directions.

Rocky and the camel hurried to the next room while others went further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one😂 Thank you for sticking with the story!  
Love lots💕💕


	8. Ancestor Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, so you really have an upcoming concert” Ro Ha commented.
> 
> “Our first major concert” Rocky answered with a proud smile.

Chapter 8: Ancestor Line

The mummies in the room gave a hearty laugh.

“Another scaredy cats! HaHaHa!” The mummy from the largest coffin said while holding his stomach.

“But that group is especially loud, kids nowadays are weaklings” another one commented.

“Let’s get back to sleep, those loud kids made me sleepy again” The mummies leisurely went back to their coffins and the lids automatically closed.

  
“Wait, MJ! Stop running” Ro Ha pulled her hand from MJ so he would stop running. 

Ro Ha wasn't suppose to run with MJ but he held her hand and the marathon started.

"Sorry, but the mummies might catch up” Ro Ha can’t help but to smile with MJ’s expression. 

"Pfft, you're blushing. That's so cute" Ro ha couldn't help but to comment.

"What?" MJ's eye widened, did he heard it right?

_Ro Ha called him cute?!_

"We should find the others, I think they went to the other rooms to hide" She quickly changed topic but MJ still couldn't move on with Ro Ha's earlier remarks.

"Did you say something earlier? Like before what you have said just now?" MJ needs to know if he's just being delusional.

"You heard what you heard~" Ro Ha answered and went ahead.

"Wait for me!" 

\--

  
Rocky and the camel are inside the next room which has nothing except for a table in the middle of the room.

Rocky became curious and went to see the table. “A puzzle?” Rocky murmured as he saw that the table has a huge version of a sliding puzzle in it.

“Why don’t you try solving the puzzle?” Rocky sighed, he perfectly knows that this kind of things is his weakness.

“I’m pretty bad with puzzles” Rocky answered but was taken aback when he realized something.

  
“W-who’s that?” Rocky cautiously roam his gaze in the room. 

_Is it those mummies?_

“I’m right beside you” The voice answered.

“M-mr. Camel? That's you? You can talk?” Rocky asked wuthout pause. JinJin mentioned that there are talking animals in his dream, Rocky thought that it was cool.

“I realized recently that I can” The camel casually answered.

“Rocky” A familiar voice called this time. It is JinJin and he is with Eunwoo and Sanha.

“Hyung” The guys came back when they realize that no one is actually chasing after them.

“MJ hyung and Ro Ha noona isn’t here?” Sanha wondered.

  
“I saw them running together” The camel answered and the new comers’ eyes widened with surprise.

“Who’s that?” Eunwoo is starting to lose his color but Rocky immediately asnwered him.

“Calm down hyung, it’s Mr. Camel”

  
“What is that behind you?” Jinwoo asked and peeked behind Rocky. He's not bothered with talking animals since he experienced it already.

“Some sort of a puzzle” Rocky answered and turned to the table. The others approached the table curiously.

“Maybe if we solve that puzzle it will reveal the exit?” JinJin suggested.

“Well why don’t we try?” Eunwoo observed the disassembled image.

“This looks like a cat image.” he later commented.

  
“I've read somewhere that cats are sacred in Egypt back in the past” Eunwoo added.

“Let’s try solving it” Jinwoo said and they started moving the huge tiles.

“They’re here” The group heard a familiar voice and they saw MJ and Ah Ro Ha in the entrance.

  
“What are you doing?” Ro Ha asked.

“Trying to solve this puzzle” Jinwoo answered, still focused with solving the puzzle.

“I think we’re close” Eunwoo said later on.

They moved more tiles and, “We got it!” Sanha exclaimed and they were suddenly devoured with a blinding light.

\--

  
_Here we go again_ MJ thought.

  
They all opened their eyes and they are in a different place again.

“Where are we?” Rocky looked around, what happened?

“I think we are in another dream” Eunwoo answered.

“Even our clothes are changed again” Sanha looked at their clothings and it seems familiar.

“Wait, Ro Ha’s missing!” MJ blurted out as he realized that the woman is not around.

  
“At last! Where have you been? The concert is about to start!” A woman, who's obviously anxious approached them.

“What?” Jinwoo asked with utter confusion.

“Please get to the dressing room, we’ll be late!” and the unknown woman led them inside a room.

“Start preparing okay?” The woman said and immediately went out.

“Bin Hyung!” Sanha pointed realizing who’s inside the room.

“Binnie” Eunwoo called.

  
“Uh, can somebody explain me what’s happening? The last time I remember is that we’re about to shoot our new MV but then I woke up here and some staff is saying that it’s our concert. Am I dreaming or something?” Moon Bin asked and explained without pause.

He's too confused with what's happening.

  
“Breath Binnie, we’ve been through that situation too” JinJin simply calmed him and took a seat beside him. He's still tired from from the pointless run earlier.

“And to answer your question, yes, we’re inside a dream. _Your_ dream” Eunwoo added.

“What? Then you're not real? ” Moon Bin asked.

“Well…” MJ is about to explain everything but the door opened before he can speak.

“Ro Ha/Noona” Everyone called except for Moon Bin.

“Who is she?” Moon Bin whispered to Rocky.

“Looks like you found your last member. Hi, I’m Ah Ro Ha and yes, that’s my name” The follow up statement from Ro Ha made Bin confused.

_How did she know that I'm going to ask about her name?_

  
“She’s the one who is helping us” JinJin added.

“With what exactly?” Bin asked again. He realized that he's the only one that's in a different page, he needs to keep up.

“Getting out of this dream and coming back to reality. We came here from series of dreams and I think _and_ hope that you’re the last dream that we’re going through. For now, We just need to find the exit of your dream.” Ro Ha explained.

“Woah” Bin is simply amazed.

“So where’s the exit of my dream?” Ro Ha gave a victorious smile.

"I found it but you have to do something first to reveal the exit."

"What is it?" MJ asked this time.

"You have to wrap up the concert"

  
“Eh?!” Rocky exclaimed.

“And, you have to fill this note book. This will be the repertoire of your concert.” Ro Ha handed out the notebook and pen to Eunwoo.

“Woah, a concert in a dream” Sanha couldn't be more amazed.

“So that’s why the clothes are familiar! This is what we would really use in our upcoming concert” Jinwoo exclaimed. 

  
“We still have 20 minutes before the concert” Ro Ha said.

Eunwoo opened the notebook.

"So we just write anything?" Eunwoo asked.

“Since we’re in a hurry, let’s do our plan for the ASTROAD concert and maybe add some things?” Eunwoo suggested and everyone agreed.

“Let’s change the sequence of the performances” Jinwoo instructed and they started writing everything.

“Wow, so you really have an upcoming concert?” Ro Ha commented.

“Our first major concert” Rocky answered with a proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two more chapters to goooo~  
Once again, for anyone reading this fic... A big thank you!   
Your thoughts are always welcome in the comment section, scream at me if you want🤣


	9. Because it's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can still do that. Capture it with your eyes and save it to your heart, it will remain forever"

Chapter 9: Because it's You

  
“Let’s add some intro here from the performance in Kcon” JinJin instructed and Eunwoo wrote everything down.

"How about we put a side track here first?" Rocky suggested.

"That works too, what do you guys think?" JinJin asked.

The conversation continued until the final the final performance.

They reviewed and made sure that everyone is aware about the changes so the performance would go smoothly.

“I wish I can watch your concert in the real world.” Ro Ha mumbled.

“We’ll find a way to get you out” MJ answered beside her. 

Ro Ha just smiled but she knows it is almost impossible, unless she finds her own dream.

“I hope so”

  
“Is there something I’m missing between MJ hyung and Ro Ha noona?” Moon Bin whispered.

Sanha giggled, “MJ hyung has feelings for Ro Ha noona” Sanha answered but Jinwoo motioned them to keep quiet as the two are having a serious conversation.

  
“Are you guys finished?” Ro Ha asked.

“Yeah, it’s all done” Eunwoo handed the notebook to Ro Ha.

“Okay, gotta give it to the staffs. Good luck on your concert” Ro Ha smiled and left.

Moments later and bunch of staffs and makeup artists entered and prepared them.

“This is too realistic that it makes me nervous” Sanha said while holding his chest.

_His heart is beating so fast!_

“Let’s treat it as a real concert and a preparation for the real one” Jinwoo said to cheer everyone.

They gathered after vocalizing and did a cheer they always do.

  
“Fighting!” They cheered and finally went out using the lift as an opening performance.

They saw the crowd full of people holding their light sticks which made them smile.

The sweet melody of the first song lingered the place. The song is _Because it’s you_ which is one of their songs for the upcoming album.

  
MJ's gaze searched through the crowd and automatically smiled when he saw Ro Ha watching on the third row.

MJ usually closes his eyes to feel the song but he doesn't need to do it anymore.

_Because he is already looking at the woman who made him feel everything._

_“The one who made me smile again, the one who makes my every single day happy~”_ MJ sang directly looking at Ah Ro Ha.

She smiled back, feeling the same happiness. MJ’s heart is beating loudly, he couldn’t stop smiling.

  
_ “It’s all because of you~”_

  
The song ended and everyone cheered.

“We’ll greet now, Wanna be your star! We are ASTRO!” JinJin led their intro and everyone cheered for them.

The concert continued smoothly.

  
“Everyone, this is our last song” Eunwoo said and they sat on the chairs prepared earlier.

The song started, it is _You and Me, _a song especially made for their fans.

  
_“Because I’ve fallen for AROHA, listen well~”_ It is supposed to be JinJin’s line but MJ rapped the line.

It was Jinwoo’s idea which made MJ nervous but he did it for Ro Ha.

Ah Ro Ha’s heart skipped a beat when she heard her name from MJ’s. She can’t help but to smile.

  
The song ended, and they said their goodbyes. The background opened and emitted a strong light.

Ro Ha rushed up the stage and ASTRO waved last goodbye, The AROHAs waved back as the group went to the light and they finally left the dream.

  
“Amusement park?” Rocky wondered. Everyone thought that they would be back in reality after Moon Bin’s dream but looks like they were mistaken.

  
“This… is my dream” Everyone looked at Ah Ro Ha. Tears started flowing in her eyes, it is because of pure happiness.

“We managed to take noona to her own dream” Jinwoo said with a big smile.

  
“Thank you” Ro Ha said, still crying.

"I can finally go back" She added. MJ patted her back.

  
“We are happy for you, noona” Eunwoo said.

“We should be the one thanking you. You’ve helped us a lot” MJ said, he is simply happy that all of them can go back.

Ro Ha smiled and wiped the tears in her eyes.

  
“It’s been a while since I’ve been to an amusement park” Eunwoo spoke, they became really busy with their career.

“Well, we have to try all the rides to exit the dream” Ro Ha said happily and Sanha started to get pale.

“I really hate the roller coaster” Sanha mumbled soullessly.

  
“Should we ride the roller coaster first?” Bin asked to tease Sanha.

“Hyuuung!” Sanha protested. Everyone laughed at Sanha's tantrums and with consideration for the maknae, they rode the most basic one.

They rode the carousel and Ro Ha couldn't help but to laugh at ASTRO's silly acts. They suddenly started a skit where everyone is riding motorcycles and all the scenes are simply chaotic (MJ almost fell to his seat but he maintained his balance).

They went for another ride and the guys are either enjoying or screaming their lungs out.

  
“It’s already late” Jinwoo while looking at the sky.

Everyone did the same and appreciated the beauty of the sky.

“The stars are really beautiful” Sanha stated with pure awe.

“Man, I wish I could take a picture of this.” Jinwoo is obviously dismayed.

“You can still do that. Capture it with your eyes and save it to your heart, it will remain forever" 

"You're right" JinJin looked at his group and smiled.

  
“Have we tried all the rides?" Bin suddenly asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure we've already rode the roller coaster" Sanha answered.

“I think the Ferris wheel is the last one” Rocky also answered.

  
The group went to the Ferris wheel which is adorned with beautiful lights. 

The maknae line rode the first cable car and the others waited for the next one.

“Ah, noona, could Eunwoo and I ride a separate cable car?” Jinwoo suddenly asked.

MJ’s eyes widened and gave JinJin a _what-are-you-doing-look_ but the leader didn’t mind him.

  
“Uh, sure but can I ask why?”

“We have something to discuss, as the _parents_ of the group” The absurd excuse came from Eunwoo who quickly got JinJin’s plan.

JinJin managed to hold his laugh and agreed immediately.

The two immediately rode the next cable car which left Ro Ha and MJ all alone.


	10. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodbye” They heard Ro Ha’s voice as they crossed the exit.
> 
> The sensation felt different and longer than usual.

Chapter 10: Again

"Your concert is really beautiful, I'm sure you'll do twice as good in your real concert" Ro Ha opened the conversation.

  
“Thank you” MJ answered with a fond smile. He never felt this happy receiving a compliment from someone.

The next car arrived and they finally entered the last ride.

“Ro Ha…” MJ called.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Are we going to see each other again? In the real world?” he asked. The serene ambiance made it more sad for MJ.

_He wanted to see her again, no, he wanted to be with her._

Ro Ha smiled instead, “If destiny will let us, then it will happen. Believe me” She turned her head outside so she can hide her sadness.

_She knows it's almost impossible for them to meet again._

“And… I think I’m going to start listening to your songs once I’m back to the real world. I became an instant AROHA after your concert” 

  
“Then we’ll see each other again” MJ answered.

“Yeah, we’ll see each other again”

  
Meanwhile, the maknaes on the other car are busy telling Moon Bin their experiences in their own dreams and the _parents_ of the group are just busy adoring (a: each other? jokeXD) the scenery.

  
They finally finished all the rides, “It’s time to go” Ro Ha spoke.

Everyone crossed to the exit of the amusement park.

  
_“Goodbye”_ They heard Ro Ha’s voice as they crossed the exit.

The sensation felt different and longer than usual.

_Flood of memories entered MJ’s mind like free flowing water_

  
MJ opened his eyes and saw a familiar place, the mansion where he woke up.

“We're still in a dream?” Rocky asked with confusion.

All of them thought that it's finally over.

“Hyung? Why are you crying?” Eunwoo is flustered because MJ suddenly brokedown beside him.

MJ cried like a child, _he remembered everything._

“Did Noona rejected him?” Sanha whispered to Jinwoo.

JinJin didn’t mind Sanha's question. “What happened, hyung?” he asked.

“I...remembered everything” MJ answered between sobs.

“This place… is my dream. She saved me that’s why she’s been punished. It’s _all_ my fault” MJ managed to answer, his voice is shaking.

  
_It was a year ago, Myung Jun opened his eyes and realized that he’s in a place he never been to._

_He walked and tried to explore the mansion but he felt that something is following him._

_He turned around and saw a child, the young girl is holding a doll and quietly looking at him._

  
_ “Who are you?” MJ asked but the child suddenly cried blood. He was too shocked to run but someone took his hand and pulled him._

  
_ “Who are you?”_

  
_ “I’m Ro Ha”_

  
_ \--_

  
“Hyung, wake up!” Eunwoo shook MJ’s shoulder to wake him as per JinJin's order.

MJ slowly opened his eyes and Eunwoo saw a tear escaped from his hyung's eye.

“Eh? Are you okay?” Eunwoo asked.

  
MJ roamed his eyes and saw their set for the music video.

_They are back in the real world._

“Hyung are you okay, are you sick?” Eunwoo asked again.

  
“I-I’m fine, don’t you remember about the dream?” MJ asked, he's still overwhelmed with what happened.

“Dream? Our new album?” Eunwoo asked confused.

  
“Never mind” MJ answered.

“Hey, the director is going to talk to us, let’s go” JinJin approached the two.

  
_Is it really just a dream?_ MJ kept asking himself.

\--

_A month later…_

MJ used his his free time to stroll. He's quietly walking in the streets with his earphones on.

He can't help but to think about his _dream _as it is still a big mystery for him.

_Is everything that happened is just a product of his imagination?_

_Is Ah Ro Ha is just someone fictional?_

  
He kept asking himself but everything felt…real.

  
What he felt was all real; the happiness, the excitement, the sadness are _all_ real.

  
MJ’s reminiscing stopped when he bumped into someone.

He quickly removed his earphones and apologized.

“Sorry” He gave a bow, admitting his mistake. It’s his fault for spacing out.

  
“It’s okay” His heart skip a beat when he heard the woman’s voice.

He looked at her eyes, _he missed those beautiful eyes._

“Oh, you’re MJ right? Woah, I’m a fan!” The woman said with a surprise expression.

She suddenly covered her mouth when some people took a glance over their direction. 

"Oops, sorry. I got too excited" MJ removed his mask and smiled.

  
“What’s your name?” MJ asked.

  
The woman smiled. “You might laugh at my name because it’s really familiar. My name is Ah Ro Ha”

It's really her but MJ realized that she can't remember him. He still gave a warm smile, he's simply happy to see her.

“Hey would you just smile? Won’t you be surprised at my name? You were really surprised back then” Ro Ha chuckled and MJ finally had that surprised look.

  
“You… remembered.”

“I told you, we’ll see each other again”  
MJ didn’t answer and gently pulled Ro Ha for an embrace.

  
“I fulfilled my promise of becoming a fan of your group” Ro Ha said while laughing softly in MJ’s arms.

"Thank you"

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Fantasm signing off! 
> 
> Thank you for making it up to here! As usual! Leave kudos is you think the story deserve it and write a comment if you have something to say! Thoughts, Rants and screaming are all welcome😂
> 
> Love lots💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For anyone passing by, took a look at this story and made it here~ Thank you! Please leave a comment if you have anything to say about the story (thoughts, criticism, rants? are all welcome!) or click that kudos if you liked the story!
> 
> If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!
> 
> Love lots💕💕


End file.
